Wild West Island
Wild West Island is the 17th island in Poptropica. It was released to free players on March 11, 2011. In the video where Jeff Kinney tells us the release of Cryptids, in the background can be seen a poster of this island. See Daily Pop on Poptropica to see sneak peeks, it also came with the Cowboy, Lawman, and Peacemaker outfits for it's release. Sneak Peek In the sneak peek, you can play a game where you ride a horse named Elmer and have to lasso three cattle. Walkthrough Main Street First, go to Wild West Island. When you land you'll see a girl riding a horse. Talk to her and she'll tell you that there is a message to be delivered to Marshal Flint Taylor. We'll get back to her later. Go all the way to the right and talk to the guy with the angry horse (his name's Elmer) next to him. He'll say that the horse is untamable, and you ask to try and tame him. Taming the Steel In the game, you have to try and keep on the horse without him bucking you (throwing you off). This is relatively easy. Just move the mouse back and forth and try to keep near to the moving white cursor. Once that's done the horse magically becomes tame and you can ride him (You can dismount at any time, just like the machine in Steamworks Island). He will also give you a horse whistle to call your horse. Go back to the Pony Express Girl and she'll give you her message. Leave town on either side of the town. Yee Haw! Ride your horse(open the map on the top right-hand corner) to the town on the right, Diamond Plains. (It's like the jeep in Cryptids Island) Tip: Your horse can jump over fences and sand dunes, go through water and ride on railway tracks, but it can't go through the reddish-brown rocks. Diamond Plains In Diamond Plains, go to the Marshall's Office near the left. The man inside may look like the Marshall in the picture above the door, but he's actually just an assistant. He tells you to check the saloon. Go outside and go to another map (What a big town!) on the right to find the saloon. Inside the saloon, there are two men sitting at a table. Take note of the one that's asleep. Ask the woman about the Marshall. She'll say that she can't tell you. Then go to the right of the saloon where the two men are spitting into a bucket. Ask them about the Marshall. They'll tell you that they know where he is, and will tell you if you can beat them at spitting gum. This game will need you to try several times, but here's a strategy to use. Aim your arrow high up (but not vertically up) and raise the meter to about half. There is a trail of spit (gross!) that can help serve as an indicator. After you win the game, the man will tell you where the Marshall is. It's the sleeping guy! Talk to him and read out the message. The Marshall will say he can't help, but gives you his badge. Put it on and go back to the Main Street. There is a camera man who will take your picture. Then go to the Office. The Deputy gives you the pea-shooter. Then the El Mustachio gang comes in, and he tells you to go catch them. 2 of the girls you see are from Dos Cactos. Go there, and win at Slap Jack. Its a rather simple game. All you have to do is deal a card every turn. When a jack is played, you have to be the first to click it. Then you will get every card in the pile. If you slap the wrong card, you have to give up your cards to the person who dealed the card. You can actually pretend to put your jack in the pile by holding into it and bringing it close to the pile. Be warned, other players can do that too! A man will tell you he has no money, but he'll give you a map. He says that there's gold hidden there. Next, go to Rock Ridge and when you come (on the left) you'll see a kid and many cows around him. Then, he'll tell to you that he lost one cow and you must help him. He gives you the lasso and then you should go out to the map. Then, look for the tracks of animal footprints (they are near where you were when you left.) When you see the cow, it'll start running. Catch it by your lasso (spacebar) and bring the cow to the ranch. WHEN YOU ARE GOING FROM WHERE YOU GOT THE COW TO THE RANCH, DON'T RUN TOO FAST BECAUSE YOU WILL LOSE THE COW AND HAVE TO DO IT ALL OVER AGAIN. Then, go back to Rock Ridge and talk to the kid with the cows. He will give you an old saddle (and he'll also ask you for help one more time, and you should do that if you want to get a rattlesnake ranger all close in photo in up except for goggles). Then, go to the Dusty Gulch again and there will be one building, like a multi player room.There, you will talk to the owner and exchange the old saddle for the gold pan. Then get to that place on the map, and click to the river. After getting the gold nugget, go to Rock Ridge there will have one guy, with cool gold close and a bandit. You see the how bandit drinks the poison and become ALMOST(remember this) invisible. Then he'll run away. You must ask the guy who sold you the invisible potion. He will tell to you ,that he's sure you don't have money or gold for paying. Use gold nugget, and he will give to you all potions. Reviews *'Anonymous: '''This is one of my favorite islands ever! And also El Mustachio is my favorite villan after the Black Widow. *'El MaxVillian/M.D.D.G.:This is completely cool island in cool time...Horses,dancing girls and Poker...That was REALLY cool time. And I made my nickname by combining half of my real name(Maxim),part from El Mustachio(El) and who is El Mustachio(Villain). *'''9spaceking: Very cool Shooting Genre island. The power ups are very helpful, too!! *'Pikachu4807/Super Hawk:' Really good island, I felt like I was actually there! *'Shaky Noodle: '''Well Varments! Y'all People got no Respect for this Island! Yee-Hah! Mine is 7 out of 10 Cowboys! *'Rainbow Dash1/Giant Bubbles:' Liked the shooting game and the casino. My favorite part of the island was when i got to take over El Mustachio. So 2 thumbs up for this island! Multiplayer Room The multiplayer room on Wild West Island is the Dusty Gulch Hotel. Glitches '''Balloon/Follower Glitch:' If you have the 4th birthday balloon or a follower and you enter Diamond Plains on a horse, then the balloon or follower will be floating where your horse entered the town. Also if you dismount,your balloon or follower will return but if you mount again, it will remain where you mounted. Trivia *In all the towns on this island, there will be posters of El Mustachio and his crimes. There are some silly ones like 'Stealing Candy From A Baby' or 'Stealing Marshal's Lucky Underpants' and other funny ones like 'Wanted for receiving stolen goods, selling stolen goods and stealing stolen goods'. *Your horse cannot go into buildings, which is quite logical since a horse could never fit in a building. Where he waits for you outside is unknown as you'll be mounted when you exit the building. *The woman in the saloon acts like an olden day woman, with the understanding that she should be quiet in front of men. *The pea-shooter and the potato spud use peas and potatoes respectively as ammo. *When you enter the island you will often be seen on him. *The Island uses censorship of several more mature topics on this island, though some of the are possibly more intent on being being comedic. This is almost certainly true in the case of making a "Root Beer" Saloon, and possibly also in the case of supplying vegetables as ammunition for firearms. The bubblegum-spitting competition, however, is almost surely a means of not mentioning the actual inspiration for such an activity: spitting while chewing tobacco. Fan Art Everyone can add their Wild West Island Fan-Art to this section of this page! Just follow these instructions: Just post your picture in the gallery below, and under the part where it tells you to describe your photo, write your Poptropican or Wiki username, then write the name of your fan-art picture. Warning: Any inappropriate art will be deleted. Flash!.png|coolcheetah53:Flash! End of the Line.JPG|Joshuawesome8: End of the Line Gallery Riding_a_horse.jpg|Ready to ride! Riding_your_horse.jpg|Galloping through the desert Category:Islands Category:2011 Islands Category:Wild West Island Category:Pages with complete photos Category:Pages with Fan-Art Category:Hard